


Trolled

by ratbastard2000



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbastard2000/pseuds/ratbastard2000
Summary: im really only uploading this so not everyone can see my google drive





	Trolled

imagine: you meet someone at a con. you had matching cosplays and seemed to really hit it off in the lounge. you two exchange numbers and blog urls. through blogging and conversation, you discover that they share many of the same interests and humors that you do. jjba, Homestuck, and astroboy, to name a few. you all begin to share mutuals, but also have a few unshared. some are local, and some are as distant as the stars. you coordinate and plan cosplays together and go to several cons.

people often ask if you two are a couple. eventually, they're right. you two form a loving relationship built on an already amazing friendship. you continue going to cons and form a joint cosplay account and become fairly well known. you are often asked to attend comic shops and other nerd-oriented places for meet and greets, cosplay tips, and fandom discussions. your "fans" are always ecstatic to meet you and often pull you both aside to talk separately. many fans have a favorite out of you two, which often generates playful fights and sarcastic jokes between you both. some fans are regulars, and with all fans, some are more perverse than others. you both share laughs about the ones who attempt to seduce the other. you knew your relationship was strong enough to withstand anything.

though, your relationship was not strictly romantic. most nights, your darkened shared bedroom was filled with sexual sounds and the smell of sweat and other bodily fluids. you all took pride in your planning of fantasies and always had safewords in case something were to go too far or someone changed their mind. you all would sometimes have sex in cosplays, from Homestuck to Smash Bros. it seemed to drive both of you up the wall with arousal, even if you had to be careful with your fluids.

on occasion, you are asked to attend cons and comic shops without your partner, and your partner is occasionally asked the same. your partner tells you that a local comic shop has asked them to come once a week in the evening for discussions and cosplay plans, and you congratulate them. you absentmindedly ask them what it's about, and they stutter our something about Homestuck. your joint fame seems to grow and grow to both of your excitement.

you decide to surprise your partner one evening and make them dinner for after one of their weekly discussions. you also decide to set up something spicy at home, and text them about it. they send back a Homestuck gif to express their excitement about both dinner and the activities after. 

as the hours pass and you grow more excited, your partner seems to be late. it's not much of a surprise; these discussions can go a little longer than expected. you decide to tease yourself as you wait, to get yourself ready the moment your partner comes through the door. eventually, you hear the door creak and keys jingle. you practically throw yourself at them, kissing their neck and rubbing your hands up and down their chest. they hardly have time to drop their keys on the counter before you two start to talk dirty. asking who "owns" who, and who will make who feel best.

you palm their dick, feeling their almost rock hard flesh pulse under their pants. they moan, and you slide down to your knees. their head is tilted back in pleasure as you undo their buttoned pants and unzip the zipper. you pull the waist band of their underwear down and they gasp suddenly. you smirk before looking down at their cock and -

something was wrong. they went silent. you pause for a moment and look up. "oh fuck," they whisper, biting their lip. they stutter out an explanation before you even realize why: their dick. their dick had grey paint on it, in the shape of a hand. they hadn't been spending their evenings at comic shops. they had been getting handjobs from a fan in Homestuck cosplay. you tell them to leave. you softblock all of their original mutuals. you never find out what troll gave them handjobs.


End file.
